


Fire Emblem: Three Houses Headcanon Requests

by Iced Coffee and Imagines (TheTimeTellingRaven)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating Advice, Dimples, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Gen, Halloween, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Piggyback Rides, Secret Fantasies, Spoilers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/Iced%20Coffee%20and%20Imagines
Summary: A collection of requested headcanons for the Three Houses characters.Rating subject to change.





	1. Hubert von Vestra - Fatherhood

The other half of the Anon's request for pregnancy announcement/papa!Hubert things. Hope you enjoy!

~Latte

\--------

  * Would probably only want one or two at most; not that he wouldn’t love them all! he just values his sanity and knows all too well how chaotic a large household can be
  * Would adore his kid(s) and be very protective of them, especially if he had a daughter
  * A strict but just parent; he wants what’s best for them and isn’t one to cave easily when it concerns his child(ren)'s well-being
  * Would let his kid(s) learn something the hard way, if they were so insistent
  * Would just stare–not glare–at them if they did something they _knew_ they weren’t supposed to (he always knows when they’re up to something; those poor kids can’t get away with anything when he’s home); the truth always came out, usually sooner rather than later
  * Would **absolutely** kill someone he thought was a threat to his family; love knows no bounds with him
  * Would teach them dark magic, 100%; he would be so proud when they asked to learn (even more so the first time their spell was successful without his help)
  * Also teaches them marksmanship and riding; **“Just in case”**
  * Still very stoic in public, even towards his offspring (though he will place a hand on their head/shoulder and smile at them if they hide under his cloak/grab onto him); in private though? Snuggles, so many snuggles, and lots of reading to them, and really any interaction with them that won’t end in anyone getting hurt (though if Ferdinand’s at the other end of the jape? he might make an exception. _**“Hubert, no” **_-s/o probably)
  * Though he doesn’t sing, he does hum to get them to sleep; his deep baritone has the kid(s) snoozing in a matter of minutes (and his s/o too whoops)
  * A co-sleeper, more so when they’re younger; the easiest way for him to protect his family if something goes wrong is to have them right there with him, right?
  * Takes night duty; s/o needs sleep, and he’s more than capable of handling things
  * Stays close to them if they get sick, even doing his work while sitting in a chair at their bedside
  * Also you’d best believe his children know and love Edelgard _to death_; she’s actually their godmother
  * Ends up developing a higher caffeine tolerance than he already had as a result of trying to cope with his tiny terrors as they grew older (especially after they learn magic, _Saints_)
  * One of the proudest moments of the man’s life would be if one of his kids became the next retainer to House Hresvelg


	2. Felix Hugo Fraldarius/f!S/O - Meeting the Duke

anonymous asked:

Hello! May I request hcs (or a scenario, whatever you're comfortable with) about Felix introducing his female s/o to his father? And they hit it off instantly (which annoys Felix because his father is now telling her "embarrassing" stories about him when he was a kid like the good father he is XD). Thanks for your time and have a nice day 💙

\--------

Aah, Anon! This is so cute! And of course you can! I’m soft for Felix;;;

Gosh, can I relate to poor Felix; I feel like my extended family would do the same oof. Thank you so much! If you’d like something longer/different just let me know!

((This kinda ended up being ?both? Somehow?))

Thank you! A wonderful day to you, as well!

~Latte ღ

\--------

  * Felix’s heart would be_ pounding_ prior to his s/o meeting his father, though his face would never show it
  * Thousands of thoughts would run through his head:_ Will he like her? Think she’s worthy of being the next duchess? What if he **doesn’t** like her? Wait, no, scratch that; I’d still love her anyway_
  * He would have a death grip on her hand; she has to keep nudging his arm to get him to_ loosen up, Felix!_
  * He’s totally calm, cool, and collected though;_ why wouldn’t he be?_
  * Of course it’s a formal affair;_ why would it be anything less??_ Felix would be extremely bitter about having to wear some fancy suit
  * Though he definitely wouldn’t mind seeing his girlfriend in that dress again because_ Goddess, does she look good_
  * Color him surprised when she and and the duke took to each other immediately; that…wasn’t what he expected
  * They’re so_ different_; Felix actually likes his s/o, how could she get along with his father too? It didn’t make sense to the future leader, at all
  * He would secretly be relieved though; s/o getting along with Rodrigue takes a huge weight off of his shoulders
  * He wouldn’t really eat anything during supper, mostly from anticipating the opportunity to snap at his father; something had to go wrong, right?
  * He would definitely feel annoyed at the conversation his father would be having with s/o
  * He would also keep a hand on her leg under the table the entire time; what’s his is his
  * And would be**_ mortified_** when Rodrigue started telling her stories of Felix’s childhood
  * Stuttering, flustered, whole nine yards; the poor guy is a_ mess_
  * He would deny everything: every story, every quote, all of it
  * His eyes would slowly harden, his jaw would set
  * S/o would realize, of course, and politely try to deter the conversation
  * Felix would wordlessly leave the table after a particularly embarrassing story, stomping off with a pointed huff
  * S/o would find him in the Fraldarius manor’s training grounds; jacket, vest, and cravat cast off to some unknown corner
  * He wouldn’t stop his swordplay, even after she called him, pent-up anger and frustration evident in every swing
  * She would eventually roll her eyes, hike her skirts up to where she couldn’t trip, and grab a blade to join him, tossing her heels to the pile of discarded formal wear
  * They would trade blows for about half an hour before Felix managed to knock the training sword from her hand, tip of the blade in his own hand at her throat
  * **“We need to talk, Felix”**
  * **“We have nothing to discuss”**
  * **“Felix–”**
  * **“Enough! Just, drop it.”**
  * He wouldn’t be willing to talk about what happened, ever
  * Still, he’d place a hand over hers that next morning; he has a soft spot for his girl; he could never stay mad at her (his father, yes, but not her)


	3. Fluff Alphabet - Hubert von Vestra - B, C, J, K, O, R, V, W

anonymous asked:

B, C, K, R, W of the fluff headcanons for Hubert? Or is that too many

Anonymous asked:

C, J, O, and V for the fluff alphabet for Hubert because I can’t get enough of how you write him? 

\--------

_Combining these to make it easier; I hope neither of you mind! <3_

_Anon 1, that is definitely not too many; no worries!_

_Anon 2, absolutely! And thank you! I love writing for him, and to read that other people like how he’s portrayed is a huge confidence boost (<strike>especially since I still haven’t beaten the game once yet oop-</strike>)!_

_~Latte_

\--------

**B **\- Beauty - _What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them? _

  * Hubert loves his s/o’s mind the most–their mentality, opinions, intellect; he likes seeing different viewpoints (though the topics of discussion heard behind closed doors might imply otherwise to those outside)
  * For a physical thing? His s/o’s neck/throat and hands. To him, the neck is a symbol of vulnerability and trust; and being a mage, his attention just naturally falls to his partner’s hands if they’re doing any type of task

**C **\- Comfort - _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

  * Hubert isn’t the best when it comes to emotional situations. Not that he would abandon his s/o during bad times! He just doesn’t like the thought of saying something just to say it
  * He would pick up on what his partner wants him to do though, and would do it willingly; anything to see them happy again, whether that be holding them, taking them to town, or just letting them ramble. Whatever works

**J **\- Jealousy - _Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

  * He does, but he doesn’t show it, not openly, at least. He’s rather collected, choosing instead to glare at the offender from behind s/o, hands neatly folded behind his back
  * Edelgard can always tell, however; that fire in his eyes is rare, not often seen outside of battle
  * If pushed too far, however…s/o may find a startling number of potential “threats” begin to skirt away from them when Hubert’s around

**K **\- Kiss - _Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

  * At first? Not really. Hubert’s rather inexperienced with physical affection, so it takes a bit of teaching. He’s smart, though, and picks up what his s/o likes quickly
  * His personal kissing style, after learning? Deep and dominant– Hubert’s a man of action; all it takes is one kiss for his partner to know exactly how he feels
  * The first kiss? Chaste, awkward, and stiff, but sweet. Who knew the heir to the Vestra household could become so easily flustered? It was certainly a surprise for s/o

**O** \- On Cloud Nine - _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

  * To most, he wouldn’t appear any different; still stoic and reserved Hubert von Vestra
  * Those closest to him, however, will notice a dreamy look in those normally sharp eyes of his when he’s not working, maybe even a small smile
  * Around his s/o, he’s much more expressive, and more prominently in private; he smiles, laughs even. Though he’s not a man of words, his actions confirm his affections well enough

**R** \- Romance - _How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

  * Though not “textbook definition” of romantic, Hubert’s sweet in his own way: remembering tiny details about what his s/o likes and dislikes, watching their body language to make note of tensed/pained areas, having their favorite tea/coffee on their desk for when they wake up, that type of thing
  * The man would go to any length to make his partner happy; nothing is too much for his beloved

**V** \- Value - _How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

  * Hubert is loyal to a fault, even neglecting his own health for those he cares about; this most definitely extends to his s/o. Honestly, after Edelgard gives her blessing, he’d willingly place himself in front of harm’s way for his beloved partner, no questions asked
  * His loyalty lies first and foremost with Lady Hresvelg, and he finds himself heavily conflicted for quite some time. After speaking with both Edelgard and his s/o, he comes to terms that he can have his utmost devotion to both

**W** \- Wild Card - _A random Fluff Headcanon._

  * Hubert loves when his s/o’s nails rake up the nape of his neck and into his hair. Honestly, the man almost_ purrs_


	4. Ferdinand, Hubert, Sylvain/Reader - Piggyback Rides

**lila236 asked:  
**

**Fluff headcanons on Ferdinand, hubert, sylvain’s s/o (aka the reader) asking for a piggyback ride based on the post time skip plz   
**

\--------

You got it, Lila. Hope you enjoy!

~Latte ♥

\--------

**Ferdinand von Aegir**

  * Ferdinand would think it’s absolutely adorable
  * No convincing or questions necessary
  * He would turn around and kneel in front of you immediately, pulling his long hair over his shoulder
  * **“Haha, your noble steed awaits, my dear”  
**
  * His pauldrons and cape would sorta get in the way though
  * He’d find some way to make it work
  * Would carry you around like that for the rest of the day, if you wanted him too
  * Would love the feeling of your arms draped around his shoulders; it gives him a felling of strength, like someone always has his back

**Hubert von Vestra**

  * Hubert would need quite a bit of convincing; cute couple stuff isn’t really his thing
  * …until you pout at him; his heart melts, every time
  * He would sigh and roll his eyes, moving to stand in front of a bench after removing his cloak from his pauldrons, motioning for you to get on his back
  * His face would look irritated beyond belief, but he would still hold you tightly against him
  * Also flustered; the tips of his ears would definitely be pink
  * He’d just start using magic to keep you up after awhile, going about the rest of his day like normal
  * This would be a big trust thing with him; who’s to say you wouldn’t stab him or slit his throat? He’s willing to take the risk

**Sylvain Jose Gautier**

  * He’d be all for it, especially with those sweet eyes looking at him? He couldn’t resist
  * He would remove the armor from his upper half to make it easier; lessens the risk of you getting cut on it or slipping off
  * Sylvain would bow deeply before kneeling
  * **“But of course, my darling; your wish is my command!”  
**
  * Would have the goofiest grin on his face the entire time
  * He’d be _constantly_ flirting with you (which, to be fair, is no different than normal), though his cheeks would look a touch rosy
  * He’d drop you off in front of your room, kissing your hand and bowing again before waltzing off with a wink
  * To him, it’d be a huge confidence boost; carrying someone cute around? Heck yeah, he’s all about that


	5. Linhardt von Hevring/S/O with Chronic Migraines

anonymous asked:

Hey, I just want to say your blog and writings cheer me up a whole lot. I’m currently going through some major health issues so it’s really nice to distract from it. Can I get headcanons for Linhardt and his s/o (gender neutral) that gets migraines very frequently?

\--------

Aww, hi, Anon! Thank you so much! I appreciate it; that means so much to read. I’m sorry to hear that your health hasn’t been well recently; I hope that if it’s an acute issue that it’ll resolve quickly, and if it’s a chronic condition that you’ll be back to living your best possible life soon! Sending all of the good thoughts and vibes and Linhardt’s your way

((I had to do a bit of research on migraines, so I hope everything’s okay/accurate!))

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Linhardt would be the_ most supportive_ partner
  * Though he may not understand quite how his s/o_ feels_, he’ll try his best to make them comfortable
  * He’d hate that his dear s/o was suffering
  * He would read, though, everything he could about the science and effects that migraines could have and commit it to memory
  * The sweetheart probably wouldn’t sleep much for a couple of days, poring over every scroll and book in the monastery’s library
  * He’d even visit with Manuela and ask her what he could do to best help his s/o, perusing her manuals on healing, medicines, and remedies
  * If they feel dizzy, Linhardt would gently offer his arm(s) to help them stabilize or help them sit, whichever they prefer
  * Nauseous? He’d gladly sit with his s/o and hold their hair back, if need be
  * He’s very observant, and would quickly learn to recognize the signs of an impending migraine, even asking s/o if there’s any other signs/symptoms he may have missed
  * He would help his s/o get away from whatever may have triggered it or what they may be more sensitive to (light, sound, etc.)
  * Linhardt would be startled at first if his s/o had an aura, but he would help them through it as best he could
  * Would already have the room dimmed to a more tolerable level for s/o
  * He would lay with his partner for hours, letting them rest on him or just holding them, tracing patterns into their back or rubbing their temple(s) if need be
  * Staying in bed with his s/o would be his favorite way to help them, honestly
  * Straight up, he would miss every lecture until his partner felt better
  * Linhardt would have everything (cool rags, water, etc) by the bed so neither of them would have to get up until s/o was ready


	6. Fluff Alphabet - Hubert, Linhardt, Claude - B, K, L

**B, K, L for Hubert, Linhardt and if you can Claude? Thanks!**

\--------

Hi there! Of course! Three good letters for three good boys ^^

~Latte ♡

\--------

**Hubert von Vestra**

**B** and **K **_can be found in a previous chapter!_

**L **\- Love Confession - _How would they confess to their s/o?_

  * Hubert would meet them somewhere quiet, away from prying eyes and ears
  * And truthfully, it being just the two of them helps the nervous fluttering of his chest immensely
  * He would be blunt, straight to the point, no nonsense, no flourish; a simple, sincere confession is more his style

**Linhardt von Hevring**

**B **\- Beauty - _What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

  * Linhardt would admire his s/o’s security. They both know that they’re together; they don’t need to shout it from the rooftops or be around each other 24/7 to prove it
  * Also curiosity; Linhardt’s a scholar and enjoys hearing about his s/o’s knowledge or interest in a topic; s/o will never see him smile more
  * Physically? He just likes his s/o and doesn’t pay much attention to any particular part of them; all of them is beautiful to him

**K** \- Kiss - _Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

  * Linhardt’s about as middle ground as they come; he’s not really “good” or “bad,”_ per se_, just kinda.._.there_
  * His personal kissing style: slow and gentle; he takes the relaxed approach to life, his kisses are no different
  * The first kiss? Simple, cliche even, think “goodnight kiss after walking you to the door”; that’s Linhardt’s first kiss with s/o; it’s very sweet though

**L** \- Love Confession - _How would they confess to their s/o?_

  * They would be together in the library, sifting through books for Linhardt’s current topic of interest
  * He would glance over at them occasionally, weighing the odds;_ Should I tell them? What if they say no? Deep breath; it’ll be fine_
  * He would just say it, no flowery preamble or complex metaphors; very sudden, potential s/o might need a minute

**Claude von Riegan**

**B** \- Beauty - _What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

  * Claude most values his s/o’s spirit, their personality, their opinions and views of life; having someone who can keep him on his toes and give him a new outlook is a major plus to the Alliance tactician
  * Physically? There’s a good chance that s/o will catch him staring into their eyes on more than one occasion; he just can’t help it! The eyes are the window to the soul, as they say, and Claude is determined to find out what makes his s/o tick

**K** \- Kiss - _Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

  * Claude is pretty good at kissing; flirty, confident, and observant? The perfect combination for things like this
  * His kissing style? Light and teasing, but loving, just enough to leave his s/o wanting more; usually book-ended by neck, cheek, or nose kisses
  * His first kiss? Surprisingly awkward; it’s not often that Claude’s plans fall apart, but with s/o? His mind completely blanked; it was still a nice kiss though

**L** \- Love Confession - _How would they confess to their s/o?_

  * Claude would confess with so. much. flourish. Flower petals drifting through the air, extravagant dinner, doves?! He would spare no expense
  * He would take potential s/o completely by surprise, though it definitely wouldn’t be unwelcome
  * True to his silver tongue, he would have no trouble confessing his feelings; the sincerity in his eyes showing that his intentions are true


	7. Fluff Alphabet - Dimitri, Dedue, Ashe - W, X, Y, Z

**W, X, Y, Z for your three favorite characters? Thanks and have a nice day!😊**

\--------

Aha, thank you for this! Decided to do three favorite boys that haven’t shown up too much in my inbox yet (I have so many favorites aah it’s hard to pick;;)

~Latte

\--------

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd  
**

**_W _**_\- _Wild Card_ \- A random Fluff Headcanon. _

  * If s/o fidgets with Dimitri’s hands, he melts; knowing that they aren’t seeing how much blood he’s spilt with those hands–they just see_ him_–almost brings tears to his eyes

**X** \- XOXO - _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

  * Dimitri is extremely affectionate, though just as hesitant to show or act on it; the last thing he would ever want is to accidentally hurt his s/o
  * Once they convince him that he won’t hurt them, however, s/o can expect to find themselves wrapped in the_ biggest_ bear hug possible
  * He can shower affection on his s/o for hours; he never gets tired of it

**Y** \- Yearning - _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

  * Dimitri doesn’t cope, at all. His mental health declines pretty rapidly worrying about his s/o, more so if they’re on the battlefield without him
  * He’s also very sulky; it takes Sylvain, Felix, and Dedue to drag the heir out of his room; he still refuses to eat or sleep

**Z **\- Zeal - _Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

  * Absolutely; Dimitri would kill for his s/o without so much as blinking
  * Outside of bloodshed though, he’s willing to do whatever he can to make s/o happy: date nights, traveling with him across Fódlan, horseback riding–nothing is too much for s/o

**Dedue Molinaro  
**

**W** \- Wild Card - _A random Fluff Headcanon._

  * Dedue loves to be hugged from behind! Feeling his s/o’s arms around him and their head pressed against his back makes him feel both like a protector and protected

**X **\- XOXO - _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

  * Dedue’s introversion extends into his show of affection; if fact, it’s rare for him to initiate anything of the sort
  * He is a gentle soul, though; if his s/o wants cuddles or kisses, he’s more than happy to oblige
  * However, if he_ does_ come to his s/o for cuddles, it’s very likely that he’s thinking about the past; he’ll lay with his head in the crook of s/o’s neck for hours, if that’s the case

**Y** \- Yearning - _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

  * Dedue copes without his partner rather well; he’s confident in their abilities, both on and off the stage of war
  * He would still definitely miss having them next to him at night though; sleep just doesn’t come as easily without his s/o

**Z** \- Zeal - _Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

  * Though he’s willing to do many things for his s/o, Dedue does have his limits; the main one being he won’t die for them
  * Will he throw himself in front of s/o if he knows he can take the hit? Absolutely, but he won’t get himself killed; who would protect s/o then?

**Ashe Ubert  
**

**W** \- Wild Card - _A random Fluff Headcanon._

  * Ashe adores it when his s/o counts and kisses his freckles; he turns into a blushing, giggling mess

**X** \- XOXO - _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

  * He is!…but only in private; Ashe is sweet, but reserved
  * Once alone though, he’s very open to snuggling and kissing for hours; he’d be flustered the entire time, but he’d love it
  * Cuddling by a fire though, wrapped in blankets and reading? That would be heaven, in Ashe’s mind

**Y** \- Yearning - _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

  * Ashe would read to take his mind off of missing his s/o; whisking himself away to far-off lands always worked when he was younger
  * He would still see his s/o in every story, but it would make missing them a little easier to bear

**Z** \- Zeal - _Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

  * Ashe would do just about anything to make his s/o happy, though he draws the line if it crosses with his morality or forces him back into theft
  * Not that he doesn’t love his s/o; he just has to set boundaries for himself:_ What would a knight never do?_


	8. Papa!Hubert von Vestra - Halloween [Modern AU]

**anonymous asked:**

**Gotta admit. Dieing for some modern au hubert on Halloween with his 3 kids? Would they convince him to take them trick or treating? These hubert imagines are all making me so happy. It's funny how they kind if all line up to tell one story of emo dude + s/o after the war!**

\--------

Uh, of course, Anon! This is such a cute AU goodness ^^ <3

Ah, I’m glad these are making you happy! They’ve been a ton of fun to write. Plus the fact that they form a semi-linear story is super sweet! This would nothing without y’all’s creativity to keep it going

((If you’d prefer an imagine, let me know!))

~Latte ❤

\--------

  * He would be all over Halloween! Dark and spooky holiday? It’s right up his alley (<strike>plus he wears black every other day of the year anyway</strike>)
  * Would take the kids costume shopping, at their insistence; he can reach the high up masks/costumes that the kids (and s/o) can’t
  * Would buy fake blood for the kids; he doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty, if need be; poor s/o would have a heart attack when they saw it all over the offspring, very strategically placed
  * He’d let the kids dress up how they wanted, though his son wanting to be a vampire would get a chuckle out of him as he ruffled the boy’s hair
  * He’d also buy the animated decorations (the huge, motion-activated ones? yeah those); again, poor s/o, also poor kids
  * In a few years, those kids wouldn’t be scared of_ anything_; haunted houses, graveyards, seances? they’ve seen it all
  * Hubert would be the type to pull the “doll in the hall” trick
  * Not really the type to carve jack-o-lanterns, too cheerful for his taste; but, again, if his kids begged him (they all inherited s/o's cute pout, somehow) he would
  * He and s/o would curl up together to watch horror movies all through October/Wyvern Moon; he’s especially fond of cult horror and Stephen King
  * He would go with them to trick-or-treat, under the guise of simply wanting to watch out for them
  * He’d love watching them run excitedly back to his side after getting candy though
  * Caspar has the best assortment of candy; the children love seeing him every year
  * Edelgard is another favorite; she always has very pretty costumes
  * Hubert would be fine with letting his tiny ones get scared, so long as everything was explained afterward and they didn’t have nightmares about it
  * If anyone tried to scare his kids_ without_ his permission though, they’d find themselves flat on their back, dazed and confused in the middle of the street; don’t mess with the man’s family
  * Would carry the girls after they fell asleep halfway through trick-or-treating, his son still going strong
  * If the kids ever convince (read: force) their parents to dress up for Halloween, some of Hubert’s would include the Phantom of the Opera, a vampire, a butler, and a warlock
  * He practices magic and performs rituals throughout the month; the kids and s/o know better than to disturb him
  * If any of his offspring were interested, he’d show them how to safely practice and summon once they were older, much to s/o’s chagrin;_** “There better not be another spirit loose in this house”**_ \- s/o probably


	9. Annette Fantine Dominic/f!Reader - How to Say It

**anonymous asked:**

**Would you be willing to do an Annette x f!reader headcannons or lil blurbs where both like each other but are having trouble saying it especially cause they both girls If that's ok? Also I love your page ur writing is super good!**

\--------

Hi, Anon! Of course; some sweet headcanons for a sweet, singing ginger. Hope you enjoy! And thank you so much! ^^

((Also! I’m sorry if this is sorta clumsy; I’ve never written m/m or f/f pairings before;;))

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Annette didn’t know how to handle her feelings at first; sure, she had close_ girl friends_, but to have a_ girlfriend_ was a different story
  * She would always feel so_ awkward_ around you, her heart pounding a mile a minute whenever she saw you
  * She couldn’t help it! You were beautiful in every way; her muse, she would go so far to admit to herself
  * You, likewise, had quite the crush on the petite redhead; she was cute, wicked smart, a talented mage, an excellent singer
  * You would feel your face heat at the mention of her name and quickly excuse yourself from the conversation
  * Annette would confide in Mercedes first, trusting her best friend’s rationale:
  * _**“Whatever you feel in your heart, Annie, chase it. Plus you two would be so cute together!”**_
  * You both would settle on your feelings for months, never having the courage to tell the other
  * The other Blue Lions could tell though: the way each of you would sneak glances at the other, preen when you saw the other enter the room, and barely be able to spar with each other without becoming flustered–they were all giveaways
  * They would try_ everything_ to get the two of you to confess to each other, to no avail; their attempts would usually end with one or both of you running away, faces flushed and unable to speak without stuttering
  * The White Heron Ball would be another story, each of you admiring the other’s ensemble from afar
  * You would both have stepped away from the festivities, slipping into the courtyard, unaware of the other girl nearby
  * Annette would spot you first, grey eyes widening at how ethereal you looked in the moonlight
  * Sure, you had become a muse for several of her most recent songs, but to see you like this? It took her breath away
  * She would approach you cautiously, determined this time to confess her feelings
  * She would clear her throat to gain your attention, gaze drifting to the side once your focus was on her, her hands fidgeting with one another
  * **“Hey. I, uh…just wanted to say that you look really pretty tonight. Of course, you always look good! It’s just–I’m sorry, I’m not great with things like this. I–look, I really like you. You’re beautiful, funny, kind, everyone here loves you, and…”**
  * **“Annie”**
  * Her eyes would find yours, her face flushed, hands clasped in front of her
  * You would beam at her, taking her hands in yours,** “I like you too”**


	10. Dimitri, Dedue/Reader - Piggyback Rides

**anonymous asked:**

**Those piggyback hcs were really cute!! May I ask for some with Dimitri and Dedue?**

**xxx asked for piggyback ride with post!time-skip Dimitri**

\--------

Combining these <3

You may! And thank you! ^^

((I’m always looking for excuses to write for my favorite gentle giant and traumatized prince;;))

~Latte ღ

\--------

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**

  * Dimitri would be…hesitant at first; he would be terrified of accidentally hurting you
  * Would most likely take a couple days of convincing
  * Still, he would eventually cave, removing his large, fur-capped cloak and kneeling in front of you
  * His hands would tremble the entire time, but he’d never let you fall
  * Your arms around his shoulders would be a welcome comfort though; this is especially true if you lean your head against his
  * The_ gentlest_ man with this; you might have to prompt him to breathe, reminding him that he knows he won’t hurt you
  * Would ask if you’re okay every few minutes
  * He’d kneel to set you down, not trusting himself to lower you to the ground while standing without hurting you
  * Give him a hug afterward and tell him “thank you” and he’ll_ melt_

**Dedue Molinaro**

  * Dedue would tilt his head at first, a silent question;_ Why wish for such intimate contact with a man of Duscur?_
  * He wouldn’t refuse though, helping you stand on top of something to make it easier on you both, a small smile gracing his strong features
  * He would hold you easily, keeping one arm under both of your calves, leaving his other hand free
  * A gentle giant and an absolute sweetheart; would put your comfort before anything
  * Could actually carry you like that all day and not feel it
  * You’d never see it or know it, but he’d be quite flustered
  * He’d carefully kneel and lower you, making sure you were situated before standing, afterward nodding his head to you, turning on his heel, and leaving, a hint of a smile still on his face


	11. Seteth/f!S/O - Fatherhood

**anonymous asked:**

**Seteth x S/0 pregnancy or family hc's? Like the ones with Hubert? I love me a green man.**

\--------

Hi, Anon! Of course you can get some Papa!Seteth. Green man is good man

~Latte ♡

((Spoilers lie ahead))

\--------

**Pregnancy**

  * Would be super overprotective of his s/o during the pregnancy; no heavy lifting, no excessive working, proper diet, plenty of rest, whole nine yards
  * Having been through this once before (if after Flayn), Seteth would be the calmest at finding out his s/o was pregnant, externally at least
  * He’d still be terrified internally
  * If it is Flayn, he’d be a nervous wreck the entire pregnancy, heart racing at every little hiccup or day when s/o didn’t feel the greatest
  * Would often place his hand over s/o’s bump once it started showing
  * Especially if they hadn’t announced it yet; most people would credit it to Seteth’s guarded nature
  * If it’s the second-born, Flayn would be delighted; she’d love being a big sister so much
  * Would absentmindedly trace his Crest on his s/o’s stomach; the baby would usually kick wherever he was
  * Would accompany s/o everywhere, even on the smallest trips to town
  * He’d nearly pace a hole in the floor during the birth, barely keeping himself from snapping at anyone who spoke to him
  * Also would be more worried about the labour than s/o;** “It’s fine, Seteth darling, I promise”** -s/o probably

**Fatherhood**

  * Would tear up the first time he held any of his kids 
  * Overprotective dad? You’d find Seteth’s picture in the dictionary
  * The_ biggest_ co-sleeper; he’d lie awake for hours watching his family sleep and wondering how he came to deserve such a blessing 
  * He’d trace his fingers along the tip of their ear, smiling to himself
  * Would keep his kid(s) away from warfare and weapons as much as possible
  * The only weapon they would ever see might be the Spear of Assal (if Seteth doesn’t lock it away)
  * Would have as many kids as s/o wants, so long as the risk is minimal; the last thing he would ever want is to endanger her or make her choose who’s life to save
  * Tough parent; he has boundaries and rules, and those should be followed
  * Wants his kid(s) to try their best at everything they do; that’s all he asks of them
  * Though he’s reserved with physical affection in public, he can’t deny if his child asks
  * **“I’m not mad, just disappointed,” “You know better than that”** \- his go-to’s for correction; also an “actions have consequences” type; he isn’t afraid to correct and/or justify behavior if it’s warranted; he’ll extensively discuss with them_ why_ it had to be done, however
  * Would lay down his life for his family, no questions asked
  * Sings/hums Nabatean lullabies to get them to sleep
  * Would take them for rides on his wyvern once they were older
  * S/o would have to drag this man away from his child’s bedside when they fell ill; Seteth would graciously and invariably let his own health slip to take care of his offspring
  * The kind of parent to plan every family trip/outing; he’s very meticulous, but the trips are always fun, at least
  * Would discuss everything related to their child with s/o: their care, feeding, sleep,_ breathing_, everything


	12. Sylvain, Hubert, Dimitri, Ferdinand/f!Reader - New Dress?

**xxx asked:**

**Hiya! Can u plz write fluff headcanons based on post time skip sylvain, hubert, dimitri, and ferdinand seeing their s/o, aka the reader, in a new dress that she picked out just for their date before heading out (like they're seeing this dress for the first time)? Can u list their reactions, what they would say, and do?**

\--------

Hi again! Of course! Four good boys being cute;;;

~Latte ♡

\--------

**Sylvain Jose Gautier**

  * Would be one of the most likely to notice you wearing something new
  * For all of his flattery toward you, when he sees you for the first time, his mind fails him
  * He stumbles over his words for a minute before settling on a low whistle instead, chocolate eyes raking over your figure, perfectly accented by your dress;_ Huh, don’t think I’ve seen that one before_
  * **“Babe, you look incredible”**; never have you heard him so breathless
  * He’d give a grandiose bow and offer his hand, earlier nerves long forgotten once he saw your smile

**Hubert von Vestra**

  * Would notice immediately; taking every detail into account is something he does automatically, at this point
  * While not the most emotionally affectionate, the small upward quirk of his lips and his gaze softening would give away his feelings
  * You would go through the trouble of buying something new? For him? It’s an oddity in his mind, but most welcome
  * Would kiss your hand, letting his grip linger far longer than was usual**   
**
  * **“You look beautiful”**; it would be a whisper, for your ears only, nothing extravagant or flamboyant

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**

  * He would have to double take and have absolutely no clue what to do with himself afterward
  * He’d be so flustered! Jaw dropped, stammering, flushed, eye widened, everything
  * Would have flashes of self-doubt;_ you were gorgeous, why love a monster like him?_
  * His hand would be trembling as he offered it to you, a look of wonder still on his face
  * **“Y-you…”**_ Swallow, deep breath, try again,_** “You look…like a goddess”**

**Ferdinand von Aegir**

  * Would be one of the least likely to notice a change in appearance; you might have to explain it to him or passively emphasize it
  * The poor guy can’t help it! He has a lot on his mind and tends to not notice finer details; there are times he doesn’t realize what_ he’s_ wearing
  * Once he_ does_ notice, however, expect him to offer his hand and twirl you, joyful laughter shared all the while; your dress does wonders to your already beautiful figure
  * **“My darling, you look absolutely stunning”**
  * Would definitely be the type to trail kisses up your arm, his ears tipped pink; he loves you so


	13. Fluff Alphabet - Jeritza von Hrym - O, V, W, Y

**anonymous asked:**

**o, v, w, y for jeritza for the fluff headcanons?**

\--------

Anon, you have no idea how big I smiled at seeing Jeritza’s name. Of course!

~Latte ♡

\--------

**O** \- On Cloud Nine - _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

  * Jeritza acts the same as he always has: cold, stoic, off-putting; most would have no idea he was in a relationship at all
  * He’s not much different in private, unfortunately; s/o may have a hard time getting him to show any type of affection, but occasionally he cracks, wrapping an arm loosely around them and giving the barest hint of a smile
  * He lets them know he’s theirs by doing little things for them when he’s sure they’re not around: leaving a flower or two on their desk, having tea ready for when they return to their room, that type of thing. He’s never around when s/o finds it, however

**V** \- Value - _How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

  * After his mission, his s/o is _the_ most important thing; he’d do just about anything to make sure they’re safe
  * In a conflict of duty/love, Jeritza would be incredibly torn; he cherishes his partner, truly, but he can’t fail what’s expected of him
  * He struggles for a long time with where they stand in his life; he hasn’t had someone he cares about in _so long_, it leaves him questioning, doubting

**W** \- Wild Card - _A random Fluff Headcanon._

  * He loves to lay his head in his s/o’s lap; it reminds him of simpler, happier times with his mom and sister. Bonus points if they play with his hair and/or hum/sing to him

**Y** \- Yearning - _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

  * He would be fine; training and instructing students, keeping suspicions low, hunting his employer’s enemies, whatever his normal agenda entails
  * It would be hard for s/o to realize he missed them at all! He would be so outwardly unaffected
  * Jeritza would definitely hold them tighter that night though, even if he would adamantly deny it if asked


	14. Ferdinand, Dimitri - If You're Cold

**Fluff headcanons of what post time skip ferdinand and dimitri would do if their s/o (aka the reader) was freezing plz?**

\--------

Two cuties with big cloaks and bigger hearts? Down for it

~Latte ❤

\--------

**Ferdinand von Aegir**

  * Ferdinand would be extremely concerned! His beloved? Cold? He can’t have that
  * He would take your frigid hands in one of his, holding them against his chest
  * He would be a perfect gentleman, carefully pulling his cloak around you while tucking you against his tall frame, his free hand against the small of your back
  * If you were still cold, he would take you to a room with a fireplace
  * Ferdinand would remove his armor and cape, taking off his overcoat and wrapping it around you while he busied himself with starting a fire
  * He’d grab a blanket on his way back to you, leading you over to a plush couch and inviting you to rest against his side
  * He’d lay with you with hours, letting the warmth of the fire seep into you both and lulling you to sleep

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**

  * Dimitri, far too familiar with the cold and the sickness it could bring, would immediately usher you to somewhere warmer, preferably inside and away from any place that could remotely contribute to your chill further
  * He would take off his fur-capped cloak, gingerly draping it over your shoulders
  * He would balk if you hugged him afterward; his cuirass was most likely _frigid_, though he couldn’t feel it himself
  * He would softly push you off of him, running his gloved hand through your hair in reassurance before motioning to the seat behind you
  * Dima would remove his armor before joining you, this time more than willing to let you curl against his figure
  * He would be hesitant to touch you, at first; eventually he’d drape an arm over your shoulder, his other hand pulling the large cape further around you
  * Though he would grow restless after some time, he’d let you stay there for as long as you needed to feel warm again


	15. f!Byleth/m!Doctor!Anonymous - The Way to Someone's Heart...

**anonymous asked:**

**How about a comedy Imagine where Sothis disciplines her daughter Seiros over her zealous hatred of humanity. Or a HC where a female Byleth's heart is won over by a male doctor's cooking and pursues his hand in marriage with gusto. With Jereth looking on in amusement.**

\--------

We can do that :)

Breaking this into two answers to cover both; the Sothis and Seiros one will be separate! ((Note: this one may take a bit))

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Byleth would be caught off guard at first
  * Not only was he handsome, but he could cook?! A keeper, hands down. Having someone to cook for her is equal to heaven, in her mind
  * Plus, a doctor?? Intelligent, capable, level-headed, and independent; she’s very into it
  * Men like him just don’t come around every day, after all
  * She would find _every_ excuse to see him
  * Bringing him gifts, immediately returning lost items, inviting him to cook with her–she would do it all
  * She’d accept a tea invitation from him in a pulse
  * She would also definitely eat more in the dining hall on days he was on kitchen staff
  * She would think she’s being subtle–she does the same with everyone, honest!–but her students, and everyone else, can see right through her
  * They’re all supportive, though some may tease her about her crush; many would push her to _“Just go for it, Professor!”_
  * Jeralt would just laugh; his precious daughter, falling for some physician only because he has talent in the kitchen? He can’t say he’s surprised, however; Byleth always did have quite an appetite
  * It would take her four months tops to have a ring and proposal prepared; she was _not_ going to let him get away
  * Thankfully, she didn’t have to make too many attempts. Despite her stoic facade, she captures everyone’s hearts rather quickly, the doctor’s included


	16. Linhardt von Hevring/f!Crush - Dating Advice

**anonymous asked:**

**Hey hey! Might I suggest HCs for Linhardt wanting to flirt with his crush so he asks sylvain for advice (and sylvain gives... the worst advice. Like trip her and catch her and say “I’ve seen you’ve fallen for me” bad). And it goes terribly wrong in every way but his crush finds it adorable and goes out with him regardless? No one gives Linhardt enough love**

\--------

sksjksjk Hi there! This is so cute! You can definitely get some Linhardt love, Anon

_((This was so much fun to write!))_

_((Also, if’s someone’s used that line before, let me know so I can credit them, please. I don’t recall seeing it anywhere, but you never know!))_

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Though Linhardt is knowledgeable in many things, affairs of the heart are not among them
  * He’d never had any use for them until she came along, nothing but radiant beauty and big, kind eyes and a lovely personality to match
  * He found himself losing sleep over her, more often than not. She was just so _fascinating_, so endearing
  * He’d read every book on attraction and romance he could
  * Lin would try to approach her, honest he would, but every time he saw her his heart would race and his jaw would lock shut
  * Flirting just…wasn’t something he did
  * This pattern would continue for months, every attempt leaving the mage groaning in frustration
  * He’d only use Sylvain as a last resort; the redhead was well-versed on romance, yes, but his skirt-chasing persona didn’t settle well with Linhardt
  * He’d eventually cave, though, asking the cavalier what he needed to do to win his crush’s heart
  * Sylvain didn’t think Linhardt was being serious, at first
  * The sleepy mage who only spent his waking hours with his nose crammed in a book? Yeah, no, there’s no way he’s attracted to someone
  * Once he realizes Hevring’s honest-to-goddess sincere, though, Gautier agrees to help him
  * He runs through the basics, _**“Tell her she’s pretty, use pick-up lines, offer to take her somewhere…” **_before moving onto some of his more personal favorite methods
  * Think of every best bad flirting advice you’ve heard, that’s what Sylvain shares (([this small thread](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FAskWomen%2Fcomments%2F5ii7rp%2Fwhat_is_your_best_bad_flirting_advice%2F&t=NjIwMzg4MjJmYzQwMmUzMTg1ZDI5ODQyZmI2MzM2Nzc2NzdlNjI3NixnZ1FmZXJuaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Afv7bJ6wlflgPOLtqe-t5ww&p=https%3A%2F%2Ficed-coffee-and-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187914739970%2Fhey-hey-might-i-suggest-hcs-for-linhardt-wanting&m=1) has some great ones))
  * By the end of it, Lin would wonder how the redhead could get _any _girl to give him the time of day
  * Unfortunately, while Sylvain’s honeyed words and smooth saunter might work for him, they don’t exactly work for the Hevring heir
  * His first attempt? He gets tongue-tied and can’t find the words to some cheesy, risque line (_**“Are you from Adrestia? Cause, girl, I’d like to undress ya.”**_). The second? He loses his balance while leaning against a doorframe and nearly knocks her over
  * After the fifth, Linhardt would be ready to call it quits; the only thing he’d done is make a complete fool of himself in front of her. Determined he was, but blindly stubborn he was not
  * She would end up approaching him not long after though, all shy eyes and sweet smiles and swaying from side-to-side
  * Lin would almost lose it, he’d be so flustered. She’s just _so cute_
  * She’d end up asking him out; despite his poor attempts at wooing–which she had a hunch Sylvain was responsible for, so out of character it was for the mage–, she’d become quite taken with the emerald-haired young man. He was sweet, devoted, charming in a way others weren’t
  * He’d breathe a sigh of relief_; Looks like shallow flattery isn’t the only way to a woman’s heart, after all_


	17. Linhardt von Hevring/S/O - Handling Their Panic Attacks (Bonus!: Who Else Would Do This?)

**anonymous asked:**

**I have this headcanon that linhardt would hold his s/o’s head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat if they were having a panic attack, so could I get like a tiny scenario or headcanons of it? And also just an offhanded question: who else do you think would do this?**

\--------

Aww, yes! I love this so much ((also this would be _the_ best way to calm down aah;;;))

Hope everything’s okay, darlin’!

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Linhardt, ever observant, would notice the early signs of a panic attack in s/o’s body language, breathing, and eyes
  * He’d pull them somewhere secluded, quiet, away from anyone that might ask questions that could make the situation worse
  * He’d sit or lie down, tugging his partner with him
  * He’d try to be nonchalant about it, an easy smile quirking the corners of his mouth as he tucked his s/o into his side, guiding their head to his chest
  * His heartbeat’s quite slow by nature, but not worrying; a perfect lulling tempo, really
  * Lin wouldn’t push, wouldn’t ask questions; chances are, by now he’s learned that they’ll talk when they’re ready
  * He’d play with their hair/ears for awhile, eventually switching to trace archaic runes and Crests into their arm and shoulder
  * He’d just be _so calm_ during the entire thing; his personality’s perfect for this
  * He’d definitely stay with s/o until they were feeling better or fell asleep
  * He’d fall asleep too, afterward; he’d be extremely comfortable, and their now steady breathing is quite calming

**Bonus!: Other Characters That Might Do This**

**_((Really, I feel like a good 80-90% of the cast would do this if in a stable relationship. Sure, some of them would be _super_ grumpy/flustery about it, but they’d help their s/o all the same :) Some of the _most likely_ to do this though would be…))_**

  * **Black Eagles: **Dorothea (_could also see her humming_), Ferdinand, Edelgard
  * **Blue Lions: **Dimitri (_his heart would be racing but he’d try_), Dedue, Sylvain, Mercedes, Ashe
  * **Golden Deer: **Raphael, Claude
  * **Church of Seiros: **Rhea, Flayn, Alois
  * **Assorted:** Nader, Randolph, Lamine, Holst


	18. Dimitri, Sylvain/Reader - Dimples

**Fluff headcanons of post time skip dimtri and sylvain finding out their s/o (aka the reader) has dimples?**

** **Plz and thank you!** **

**\--------**

Dimples are so heckin’ cute. You got it!

~Latte ❤

\--------

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**

  * Upon seeing them for the first time, he would stare, face and ears flushed
  * _It shouldn’t be legal for anyone to be this cute_
  * He’d stammer, reaching out with and then retracting his hands
  * Dima would eventually find the words to ask you if he could touch them
  * If you consented, he’d graze your cheeks with his fingertips, tracing the small dips
  * He’d do just about anything to see your dimples after that, constantly trying to get you to smile or laugh

**Sylvain Jose Gautier**

  * Sylvain would have stars in his eyes
  * He’d smush your cheeks gently; he might pinch them a little too, who knows
  * You’re just _**so cute**_; his self-control would go a little out the window
  * He’d beg to see your dimples again, puppy eyes and all
  * He’d go to any extreme, and he’d absolutely tickle you if it meant he got to see them
  * Plus, making you smile was always a good thing in his book


	19. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd - with a Touch Starved S/O

**anonymous asked:**

**What about Dima with an s/o who’s also pretty touch starved?**

\--------

This. This is adorable. Absolutely :)

~Latte ❤

\--------

  * Dimitri would be _incredibly_ hesitant to touch his s/o, despite knowing that they’re craving touch just as much as he is
  * He wants to, he really does; he’s just terrified he’d hurt them in some way
  * S/o would have to be very patient and understanding
  * His partner would most likely have to make the first move; sitting next to him, close enough to touch shoulders, knees, and/or hips would be the easiest way
  * It would take a long time for him to relax enough around his s/o to initiate or reciprocate any contact
  * He tends to hover around s/o, just inside their space; he tries _so many times_ to hold their hand or even brush his fingers against theirs
  * The first time he touches them is when he reaches out to wipe blood off of s/o’s face after battle. He didn’t think at the time; he just couldn’t stand seeing something so foul tainting his lover’s face
  * Once he’s comfortable, Dima’s a complete cuddle bug; he likes having his s/o in touchable range at all times
  * He especially likes leaning his head against their shoulder or into the crook of their neck; them petting his hair is a bonus
  * He prefers they initiate touch, however; he doesn’t like the possibility of his lover balking because he overstepped, even if it is an accident
  * He loves when s/o sits in his lap while he reads or signs documents; he can keep them close and get his work done! It’s a win-win (even better if they have a large blanket and a pot of tea with them: ultimate stress relief for the Lion King)
  * He’s also prone to checking his partner for injuries once they return from a mission; he’s quite flustered when they return the favor, however, but he greatly appreciates their concern
  * Dimitri likes playing with his s/o’s hair, if they let him
  * Also laying his head in their lap, or vice-versa; any type of contact where he doesn’t have the potential to accidentally break them is his preference


	20. Fluff Alphabet - Ferdinand von Aegir - C, D, L, M

**** **anonymous asked:**

**Can I request some letters from the fluff alphabet for Ferdinand, please? C, D, L, and M ( I’m sorry if it’s too many letters, it’s my first time doing this. ^ - ^”)**

\--------

Hi, Anon! That’s absolutely not too many! Whether this is your first time in the imagine asks community or just the ask game community, welcome!

((He’s such a ray of sunshine aahh-))

~Latte ♡

\--------

**C** \- Comfort - _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

  * Only the noblest of efforts, of course! The biggest bouquet of flowers s/o’s ever seen, full formal tea, relaxing horseback ride, gorgeous picnic watching the sunset—Ferdinand would spare no expense
  * His sunshine personality would be in full force, complimenting his partner and calming their mind every few minutes (<strike>or seconds</strike>), stroking their head, shoulders, and back

**D** \- Dreams - _How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

  * Ferdinand definitely wants to settle down with his s/o after the war
  * Sipping tea and strolling through the gardens of the Aegir estate, hosting lavish but lovely parties, leading a quiet life as the Prime Minister and his partner; he daydreams about it quite often
  * He would want to start a family, but only if s/o truly wanted the same; whether by blood or adoption, he would love the child(ren) immensely

**L** \- Love Confession - _How would they confess to their s/o?_

  * A handwritten letter or poem, full of flowery language, left in a place they would surely find it. Ferdinand finds himself quite tongue-tied around the person of his attraction, but the written word never fails him
  * He would tie a flower to the envelope and seal the ribbon with a wax seal bearing his house’s coat of arms

**M** \- Marriage - _Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

  * Ever the lover, unfortunately the fighter, Ferdie dreams near-daily of marrying his s/o; a life with them would be one best spent, to him
  * He would propose with all of the flourish one would expect of him, harkening back to his confession: a poem, refined and tailored to his love’s taste, over afternoon tea. Somehow there would be doves; where he got them, no one knows
  * A gentle soul, Ferdinand would adjust very well to life as a husband, constantly showering his spouse with praise, love, and affection; he would be playful, never teasing; his love would never be left wanting


	21. Hubert von Vestra - General Angst

**anonymous asked:**

**Could I just get like a general post about angsty Hubert headcanons? I just want all the pain.**

\--------

You can always get both angst and Hubert from me, Anon

((Hope this is okay! ^^))

~Latte ღ

\--------

  * He hasn’t spoken to his siblings since he turned thirteen
  * Hubert adored his father before the Insurrection and wanted to be half the retainer the Marquis was
  * He still has a dagger his father gave him and keeps it locked in his desk. He looks at it regularly and keeps the blade well-sharpened
  * He doesn’t dream often; but when he does, it’s always brutal nightmares. He’s had them since he was a child
  * He inherited his appreciation of coffee from his mother and continues to drink it to remind himself of her
  * He sometimes writes letters to his mother and siblings but never sends them; he does hope that they’re safe, however
  * This poor kid was bullied _a lot_ when he younger, mostly about his appearance; he’s learned how to turn it to his advantage over the years
  * He never had many friends growing up, even though he knew a majority of the noble children long before the academy
  * He was close to Edelgard’s siblings, especially her brothers; they never thought ill of him
  * Every time Edie takes a hit, he flinches; losing her once made a lasting impression on the young retainer
  * Hubert can’t look children in the eyes; all he sees are the royal siblings who didn’t make it
  * He became detached from the servants of House Vestra (and people in general) after his favorite nanny passed away when he was a child; she taught him that life could be kind
  * This was also his first experience with death
  * He’s partial Agarthan, and he despises it, though he admits access to dark magic is beneficial
  * He had a pet raven as a child; to this day, he doesn’t know what happened to it
  * He smokes occasionally, usually late at night when he can’t go back to sleep
  * Using dark magic affects him physically; it gives as much as it takes. If he uses it too frequently in a short amount of time, his nose and/or ears start bleeding, or he’ll cough blood
  * It takes a lot to make Hubert cry, but when he does, he _shatters_
  * He’s a worrier through and through, though most never see it; he hides it extremely well


	22. Sylvain, Ashe - Cuddling with S/O

**Could you do some more cuddle headcanons for Sylvain and Ashe? Please? Something along the lines of favourite cuddles with s/o, having a super cuddly s/o and/or lazy morning cuddle vs late night cuddles? Or something? Feel free to do whatever you like I would just love some cuddles with my boys 😅 **

\--------

Of course, Anon! Why have one when we can write all of those? I’m always down for cuddles. So much good fluff for two of the best boys <3

~Latte ♡

\--------

**Sylvain Jose Gautier**

  * Sylvain’s favorite cuddling position is spooning or half-spooning! He’s a big spoon by nature, but he doesn’t mind switching it up
  * He’s definitely not opposed to any other position, however; feeling s/o against him is good enough for him
  * Loves having his s/o in his lap, too (<strike>a bonus is being able to grab the booty</strike>)
  * Bear. Hugs. Syl’s well-known for them
  * Also likes to hug his partner from behind and rest his chin on their head/shoulder
  * This is especially true when he and s/o are out riding together; Sylvain has a habit of putting his lover in front of him on his horse just so he can do this
  * Likes nighttime cuddles the best; people are far more honest and vulnerable with their emotions then
  * Of course, he certainly isn’t opposed to cuddling s/o in the early hours of the morning in an attempt to abandon responsibilities; he can’t help it, they’re so warm!
  * A cuddly partner is definitely enjoyable for him; anywhere, any time of day, Syl’s up for it

**Ashe Ubert**

  * This. boy. is. a. cuddle bug. Snuggling with his love make Ashe very happy (also very blushy but still)
  * His favorite cuddling positions are the honeymoon hug and the sweetheart’s cradle, though really any face-to-face position works well for him
  * Likes burying his nose into s/o’s shoulder or hair; they feel and smell like home
  * Loves lazy morning cuddles the best; the sunlight framing his partner’s form and warming their skin is delightful. It’s his favorite way to wake up
  * His favorite cuddle setting ever, though? Curled up in the middle of winter under the biggest blankets they could find, snow falling outside, a fire blazing on the hearth, reading chivalric epics, drinking warm tea. Ashe would be in heaven
  * He laughs sometimes while snuggling, not to be mean! He just loves his s/o a lot
  * A very “in private” cuddler; he gets quite flustered with physical affection in public
  * A cuddly s/o would suit him very well! Any time they’re alone, they’ll be holding each other; it’d be so sweet


	23. FE: Three Houses Ensemble - Secret Fantasies

**What do you think are the secret fantasies of the FE Three Houses cast? **

\--------

Interesting, I like it! This is only the playable characters (sans DLC), but if you’d like anyone else for either version, let me know! I’d be happy too :)

~Latte ♡

\--------

**Black Eagles**

  * **Edelgard: **to live somewhere no one can find her; she’s tired  
****
  * **Hubert: **to form a Malig Knight/Dark Flier corps in the Empire
  * **Ferdinand: **to procure the finest collection of weapons on the continent
  * **Linhardt: **to create the best sleeping pillow  
****
  * **Caspar: **to climb the highest peak in Fódlan (<strike>and shout it to the heavens once he gets there</strike>)  
****
  * **Petra: **to formally introduce tattoos into Fódlan’s culture; many have meanings and can be a great way of expression!
  * **Dorothea: **to live a life she’s truly happy with, whether married or not; she wants to be fulfilled  
****
  * **Bernadetta: **to weave a tapestry telling of her friends’ adventures  
****

**Blue Lions**

  * **Dimitri: **to restore his relations with his stepsister; despite everything she’s done, somewhere, the little girl he knew is still there  
****
  * **Dedue: **to establish a Duscur-style orphanage for the children of his homeland affected by the Tragedy, complete with a kitchen and greenhouse  
****
  * **Sylvain: **to destroy the Lance of Ruin (and the other Relics along with it)  
****
  * **Felix: **to spar with his brother again; even if he loses, he just wants Glenn to see how far he’s come  
****
  * **Ashe: **to introduce foreign cuisine to Faerghus’ culture; the spices of Almyra and Brigid, the bitter flavors of Dagda, there so many combinations out there!  
****
  * **Ingrid: **to breed and train the finest war horses and pegasi on the continent  
****
  * **Mercedes:** to open a mount-friendly bakery where she makes treats for war veterans and their retired mounts
  * **Annette: **to combine music with magic, both to teach and to compose  
****

**Golden Deer**

  * **Claude: **an orchard with fruit trees from all over; good for climbing, naps, and a snack
  * **Lorenz: **to grow and export the finest roses in Fódlan  
****
  * **Raphael: **to found Fódlan’s first strongman league (or equivalent of)  
****
  * **Ignatz: **to paint a mural on the cathedral ceiling (Sistine Chapel-style) depicting the history of the Church of Seiros  
****
  * **Hilda: **to form a comfortable but practical and stylish clothing line for soldiers; have to look your best in battle, right?
  * **Marianne: **to establish an animal sanctuary for species endangered by the war and injured war mounts  
****
  * **Lysithea: **a house made of cake; she’d use magic to keep it from spoiling  
****
  * **Leonie: **a bow with endless arrows; she doesn’t like buying them  
****

**Church of Seiros**

  * **Seteth:** to return to the Rhodos Coast and live the rest of his years there, with Flayn if she desires to return with him
  * **Flayn: **to explore the depths of the ocean to discover all of its secrets (and the many fish that call it home!)  
****
  * **Cyril: **to become the first Almyran Holy Knight in the Church  
****
  * **Hanneman: **to find the burial ground of the original holders of the Crests (Saints or Elites)  
****
  * **Manuela: **a floor-to-ceiling self-portrait, tasteful nude Renaissance-style  
****
  * **Catherine: **to restore her relations with her family and House Gaspard  
****
  * **Shamir: **an endless supply of coffee; she’s too tired for war-harbinger teenagers  
****
  * **Alois: **to catch the biggest fish in Fódlan  
****
  * **Gilbert: **to learn Reason magic in order to better bond with Annette  
****
  * **Byleth: **to meet Sothis physically, to hug her, to thank her in person


	24. FE: Three Houses Ensemble - Secret Fantasies [Spicy]

**What do you think are the secret fantasies of the FE Three Houses cast?**

\--------

Only the playable characters (sans DLC), but if you’d like anyone else, let me know! :)

((We’re gonna assume for all intents and purposes, everyone’s legal))

~Latte ❤

\--------

**Black Eagles**

  * **Edelgard: **in the church, what better way to deface the enforced religion?  
****
  * **Hubert: **magic bondage  
****
  * **Ferdinand: **to do it on a horse, not _with _a horse, _on _a horse  
****
  * **Caspar:** outdoors, not necessarily _public_, but roughing each other up in the great wide world? he’s into it
  * **Linhardt: **sleep sex  
****
  * **Petra: **orgy, Brigid-style (she assures her partner it’s very nice and loving)  
****
  * **Dorothea: **threesome with another woman  
****
  * **Bernadetta: **mutual masturbation  
****

**Blue Lions**

  * **Dimitri: **to be dommed, he wants to _let go_  
****
  * **Dedue: **covered in flowers and loose petals  
****
  * **Felix: **rough and hard, no holds barred  
****
  * **Sylvain:** to be ridden like a horse, bit and all
  * **Ashe: **light humiliation with praising  
****
  * **Ingrid: **food play  
****
  * **Mercedes: **god(dess)/worshipper roleplay  
****
  * **Annette: **to be used, she wants no control over the situation  
****

**Golden Deer**

  * **Claude: **acrobatic positions with temperature play  
****
  * **Lorenz: **lingerie  
****
  * **Raphael: **to be only thing supporting his partner, no walls, no bed, nothing, just his hold  
****
  * **Ignatz: **body painting  
****
  * **Hilda: **mistress/servant roleplay  
****
  * **Lysithea: **power trade  
****
  * **Marianne: **body worship  
****
  * **Leonie: **after battle, anywhere—outdoors, in camp, doesn’t matter—she just needs the tension release  
****

**Church of Seiros**

  * **Byleth: ***has no clue what a fantasy is*  
****
  * **Hanneman: **shibari, with or without blindfolds  
****
  * **Manuela: **a threesome, she doesn’t care with who  
****
  * **Cyril: **<strike>with Rhea</strike> no, seriously,   
****
  * **Seteth: **pull his hair and call him Cichol
  * **Flayn: ***is sheltered babey*
  * **Catherine: **anonymous sex  
****
  * **Shamir: **leather harnesses and whips  
****
  * **Alois: **tied up and totally helpless  
****
  * **Gilbert: **“I’m too old for this” personified


	25. Ferdinand von Aegir - If You're Stressed

**Fluff headcanons of what post time skip ferdinand does when his s/o (aka the reader) is stressed? Plz**

\--------

Of course! So much Ferdie love in the inbox;;; He’s a good dork

Hope everything’s going okay!~

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * It would take him quite a while to notice, especially if you’re keen on hiding it
  * Once he _does_ notice, however (or you just break down and tell him), expect to be pampered in the most extravagant manner possible
  * He’d sternly request that you take a prolonged break from what’s stressing you, his grip firm but gentle against your arms/shoulders
  * Hot baths, calming oils, relaxing teas, lavish gifts–Ferdinand would do _everything_ in his power to help you
  * He’d leave a couple of his sleeping tunics with you as a comfort item
  * Whenever he had free time, he’d hold you against his chest for hours on end, your ear over his steady heartbeat; he’d kiss the top of your head every now and again
  * He’d absolutely listen if you needed to confide, only halting your monologue if he had a clarifying question or interjection of import
  * He’d also hum to you, if it wouldn’t bother you
  * He’d check on you near-constantly over the next few days to make sure you’re okay
  * And be by your side as often as he may, accompanying and helping you however he can
  * Ferdie would offer to take you horseback riding with him; if not, that’s okay too!


	26. Ferdinand von Aegir/S/O - At the White Heron Ball

**If you’re not too busy with requests, can I please have some headcanons of Ferdinand with his s/o at the Garreg Mach ball? 💖**

\--------

Hi, Anon! Of course you can have some headcanons for the ray of sunshine!

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Ferdinand would look quite dapper: tailcoat tux, cabaret gloves, leather oxfords, everything custom-tailored, of course; **_“A son of House Aegir must dress appropriately for such an occasion”_**
  * He would openly gape once he saw s/o, chiding himself a moment after for being “improper”
  * He’d have to force himself to not stare and maintain eye contact with them; they just looked so good!
  * He’d stutter profusely and often readjust his collar, cuffs—anything to distract himself really
  * He’d be a perfect gentleman the entire time
  * Ferdinand doesn’t really drink, and he’d definitely keep an eye on his date to make sure they don’t get tipsy
  * He’d absolutely try to impress his s/o on the dance floor
  * …unfortunately, the poor guy has two left feet when he’s with them
  * He tries; he really does! And he knows the technicalities of ballroom dancing—he’s done it hundreds of times—he just, likes s/o a lot
  * Ferdie would definitely appreciate seeing his partner smile, however, even if it is at his slight humiliation; as long as they’re happy, he’ll recover
  * If they can’t dance, he’d be there with words of encouragement
  * A social butterfly, he could stay all night; but, if his s/o wanted to take a break or leave a bit early, he wouldn’t mind
  * He would be fine if they wanted to go to the Goddess Tower, although his face would be a handsome shade of red the entire time


	27. Fluff Alphabet - Edelgard von Hresvelg - B, I, O, P, V, W, X

**Fluff Alphabet for Edelgard, B,P,O, I, V ,W,X**

\--------

Some good girl headcanons for your dash, Anon! Thank you!

~Latte ❤

\--------

**B** \- Beauty - _What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

  * Edelgard admires her partner’s loyalty and spirit the most! Them standing by her through everything, both good and bad, warms her heart immensely
  * Physically? Their smile; she _adores_ it, and seeing it always makes her days a little brighter

**I **\- Inspiration - _Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

  * Eventually, yes! Though Edelgard is stubborn in her beliefs, she couldn’t deny that her s/o would make her think twice about certain decisions and views she was so sure of in the past

**O** \- On Cloud Nine - _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

  * El’s essentially the same, externally, though she is far easier to fluster or stutter when her s/o’s around
  * She mostly shows her affection with positive reinforcement; watching her partner’s face light up makes her heart flutter
  * Quality time is also an endearment from Edelgard; the life of a royal is hectic, but she _always_ makes time for her s/o

**P** \- PDA - _Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

  * She is! Though not in the braggadocios, “look at my partner”-way; but more along the lines of “this is the way this is, they’re mine, and that’s that”-way
  * Edelgard isn’t expressly overt with her affections in public, but she certainly isn’t shy either; she just isn’t used to displaying _any_ emotion in public
  * That’s not to say her face won’t be as red as the Adrestian banner, however; there’s a decent chance it would be

**V** \- Value - _How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

  * Edelgard cherishes her relationship above everything; for her partner to choose _her_, over anyone else, ignites a fierce loyalty
  * If it came to a choice between her country’s fate and her lover, El would have an extremely hard time choosing, weighing options in her head for days, if not weeks, on end

**W** \- Wild Card - _A random Fluff Headcanon._

  * She likes having her partner rest their head against her—shoulder, chest, lap, she’s not picky; feeling their weight against her grounds her, comforts her

**X** \- XOXO - _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

  * El’s decently affectionate; she doesn’t seek it out often, but she never minds when her s/o slides up to her for a snuggle session
  * If she’s had a bad day though, she will latch herself to her partner’s side


	28. Ferdinand von Aegir - Fatherhood

**I was reading your HCs/Imagines for FE3H and they all really made my night! I see you have a ton of requests so no worries if you can't but if you do have a moment might I ask for Father Ferdinand HCs? Thanks in advance~ @VioMariner on twit, VMariner on AO3**

\--------

Hi, Vio! I’ve seen you around in the community; it’s so nice to hear from you! And thank you so much!

Of course you can have some Papa!Ferdinand; he’s a good papa :)

~Latte ♡

\--------

  * Big family man; he wants lots of kiddos
  * Very likely to adopt orphans after the war
  * He spoils his little ones to no end; anything they want, he gets
  * Also can’t correct them on anything, no matter how hard he tries
  * Would go to the _ends of the earth_ to see them smile
  * Puppy dog eyes work on him literally every time
  * _**Fiercely**_ protective, even from small things; no sticks and stones are gonna break their bones
  * Is quite scary when he’s actually upset at them for something, but it takes a lot to get him to that point
  * Never yells, only raises his voice
  * Teaches them to speak, dress, and act properly; _**“It is a necessity of the nobility, after all”**_
  * Would cry the first time he holds any his kids
  * Doesn’t like messes; if they get dirty, they get a bath, no exceptions
  * _The _most affectionate father; especially after nightmares or when they’re sick
  * Overworks himself to ensure his children have the best lives possible
  * Occasionally sits in a chair by their bedside, storybook still in hand, to watch them sleep; they’re his angels, how can he not?
  * Oversees parts of their education, specifically their weapons training; horsemanship; and lessons in regional history, economics, and politics
  * Lets them braid his hair and will _absolutely_ wear those flower crowns
  * Gets very sad when he thinks about how quickly they’re growing up
  * Commissions a family portrait every year; they all hang in the manor
  * Very supportive of everything his kids do and all of their accomplishments
  * Has a drawer in his desk solely devoted to pictures and letters they’ve made him
  * Lets them sit in his lap while he works
  * Would definitely have tea parties with them


End file.
